Maxi (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)
Maxi (マキシ, Makishi, also written as 真喜志) is a popular character in the Soul series of fighting games. He made his first appearance in Soul Calibur and returned in Soul Calibur II, Soul Calibur III, Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny, Soul Calibur V, Soul Calibur VI, Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Soul Calibur: Unbreakable Soul, and Soulcalibur: Lost Swords. In Soulcalibur, Maxi is nicknamed The Dandy Of The South Seas. What lies in his soul is Retribution. In Soulcalibur V's promotional material, he is referred to as His Past Has No Bearing. In Soulcalibur: Lost Swords, he is entitled A Man Burning With Revenge. Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Maxi's hairstyle is similar to Elvis Presley's. Weapons Critical Finish Maxi throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. He then leaps in the air, screams "Rising Dragon of the Zodiac!" and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Maxi punches his opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Relationships * Kyam was Maxi's sworn brother. The pair shared an incredibly strong bond. * Killed Astaroth in Soul Calibur, only for golem to be resurrected by Ares. Defeated the giant for a second time in Soul Calibur IV in a decisive battle. * Trained by Zhang Wu (a disguised Li Long, who Maxi replaced in-game). * Rival of Hwang, who he defeated. * Close friend and past travel companion of Kilik and Xianghua. * Motivated by Tira to search for Soul Edge in order to destroy Astaroth in Soul Calibur IV. * Trained by Edge Master in the gap between Soul Calibur IV and Soul Calibur V * Mentors and travels with Leixia, Natsu and Xiba in Soul Calibur V. Trivia General *Because he uses a nunchaku, Maxi can be considered Li Long's successor. *Maxi's fighting style, use of the nunchaku, and yells are homages to Bruce Lee as with other characters based on him such as Marshal Law and Forest Law from Tekken, Jann Lee from Dead Or Alive, Fei Long from Street Fighter, and Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat. However, Maxi does not dress up like Bruce Lee and he's not Chinese. *According to Mike Acker, Maxi's fighting style is the cutest in the Soul series (like the cute personality in Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp) because of the cuteness of his stance, weapon, moves, and animations. **Other Nickelodeon fans (like Tristan Kersh) say that Maxi's fighting style is much more cuter than all female fighting styles in the Soul series. **They also say that Maxi's fighting style is the feminine version of the nunchaku fighting style, as opposed to Li Long's which is the masculine version of the nunchaku fighting style. **They think players can make their own characters in male or female with Maxi's fighting style. Because of this, it adds a lot of cuteness to male ones while the cuteness stays the same for female ones. *During the Brave Knight era, Maxi, as well as fighting style has been more popular to custom Nickelodeon fans than other fighting styles. **Over 200 female custom characters made by the custom Nickelodeon fans use Maxi's fighting style, making it the most number of female custom characters with Maxi's fighting style in Soulcalibur III, IV, V and VI overall. *His 2P costumes from Soulcalibur II and Soulcalibur IV both contain pants, tabi and shoes that resemble those of Marshall Law. Also, not only can Marshall Law be created in Soulcalibur IV, but Maxi can be customized over Law, in Tekken 6, too. Also, Marshall's son, Forest Law, can be customized to look like Maxi in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *So far, all of Maxi's Destined Battle's have been with Astaroth. He and Ivy are so far the only returning characters of the main cast to have one character remain their Destined Battle throughout the series. *There has been no official source on whether Namco initially intended for Maxi to actually be dead at the end of Soulcalibur, and not be present in Soulcalibur II. *His hairstyle is similar to Street Fighter EX character, Vulcano Rosso. His 2P hairstyle and color scheme is similar to that of Street Fighter Alpha chatacter, Charlie Nash. *Maxi's favorite color is sapphire blue. However, he doesn't own many blue clothes, stating that he doesn't look good in them. Quotes Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Category:Soul Calibur Characters